


Heartbreak Warfare

by Argh_all_names_are_taken



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argh_all_names_are_taken/pseuds/Argh_all_names_are_taken
Summary: “I think it was C.S. Lewis that asked, 'Do not most people simply drift away?'. I've always been a reader and for the longest time that stuck with me because I was at war with it. How can people 'simply' drift away?”_Benjamin Brindise in I Was a LidThey were each other first love but is a first love meant to last forever?A life that seemed crafted in stone in your early twenties changes as your adult life takes place.This story is based on that.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Heartbreak Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> For the moment, the story is centered in Valentina.  
> [Oh, and Andrea is a woman. Valentina is just drunk “Kanye shrug”]

I would say that I'm a hefty person. I always have been. Unfortunately, even the strongest person on the planet has a collapse at some point. It's inevitable... it´s Kinetic energy. We try to push it away but, in the end, it always catches up with us.

The journalist sighed dejectedly, as she watched her Instagram feed for the umpteenth time that night. Juliana´s beautiful face looked back at her in some sketchy picture someone took of her. She´s been away from Mexico for almost 2 months and Valentina had watched as she flitted from New York, to London, Milan and now Paris, as she was attended Fashion Week.

Picking her glass, she finished her drink before signaling the bartender to bring another. Alcohol helped her forget, at least for a little while, at least until the next morning, when she´ll be sitting at her desk, smile firmly locked in place, while commanding an assortment of people. All in all, she knew she should be happier. Sighing disheartenedly, she looked at her empty glass. Everyone has a breaking point and sitting in the dark corner of an upscale bar, drinking her sorrows away, Valentina Carvajal had hit hers.

"Here´s your drink, _Signorina_." An handsome man, clad in black fitted slacks and a nice tailored shirt, deposited the drink carefully in front of her.

" _Gracias_." Looking into worried dark eyes, she smiled in reassurance, hoping that the young man would leave her alone with her thoughts. She watched him sigh, before he left her vision to tend to another customer.

Sitting alone, she let her thoughts wonder, once more, to the established fashion designer. Juliana´s career had flourished to preposterous heights. It took her a few years, a lot of work and sleepless nights, but she was now one of the most sought after designers. A small smile graced the blue eyed woman as she remembered the first time Juliana closed Paris Fashion Week. They were 28 and that same night she was sporting an engagement ring.

Grazing a ringless finger over the rim of her untouched drink, she let her mind wander to the events after that. They never got married. There was never a good time ponder over locations, dresses or anything remotely related to the ceremony. They had been so busy with their careers that they let it corrupt everything else.

Downing her 3th glass, or was it the 4th, she signaled the bartender again. Looking at her phone while she waited, she forcedly bited her lip as a new picture of the stylist surfaced. Her blue eyes watered as they drifted to the image of a smiling Juliana standing awfully close to a leggy blonde. She knew that any sane person would distance themselves, but she just couldn´t. Their break up was still an open wound even after 3 months.

The brunette sighed loudly as she picked her refill. She knew it was for the best. Their constant distance impaired by their efty schedules caused a drift in their relationship. They tried to make it work. _Dios_ , how they tried. Her fondness for the dark eyed designer knew no precedents. Juliana was her first love and she believed the sentiment was shared. Her love for Juliana and Juliana´s love for her was all they knew. Until they realized the love that had tied them for 10 years, while not gone, had shifted.

Thinking about it, brought a new sense of despair to her being that made her down the rest of her drink. It burned and she welcomed the feeling. They tried. _They tried so hard._ Her empty glass looked a little blurry as she deposited it in the marble counter. Unluckily, the thoughts that overpowered her mind were still crystal clear and until she could remember them, she would keep drinking.

__________

Andrea was getting incredibly restless as yet again she kicked another person out of her establishment. The blue eyed beauty with the sad face was completely wasted and the brunette bartender was having a hard time keeping the sleazy bastards away from the dress clad female.

"Poor girl," Jack said from beside her. Seeing his line of sight, she assumed that he was talking about the stunning woman. "She looks so sad, Boss. She´s also majorly drunk. Maybe we should call a cab for her? And ask them to pick her at the back alley. The security reported that we have paparazzi outside. Probably someone leaked her location and well, her state."

Looking at the woman again, Andrea thought about her employee´s suggestion. Combing her hand though her hair, she sighed. The Carvajal heiress was certainly not an easy person to go unnoticed. "I´ll take her home. She´s far too intoxicated. I couldn´t forgive myself if I saw on the news tomorrow that something happened to her. It will also be easier to deceive the paparazzi."

She could see Jack´s smirk growing as she talked.

" _What_?" She whispered harshly.

"Nothing." Andrea raised an eyebrow at her friend´s amused tone. "It´s almost closing time anyway. Me and the guys will finish it here. Call me when you get home ok?"

Shaking her head at her best friend´s retreating back, she smiled before making her way to the gorgeous woman. Andrea didn't know what propelled the urge in the Carvajal heiress to consume so much alcohol, although, and judging by her looks, she had had more than enough. The italian couldn't guess what exactly had happened, but she couldn't stop the yearning desire to abolish the grief from those sorrowful blue eyes.

"Get yourself together, _sciocca_." Running her hands through her face, she berated herself quietly. The task at hand was to get the beautiful woman home unscathed. With that in mind, she stopped in front of the lighter brunette, leaning on the white sleek counter that she had helped to project.

" _Signorina_?" Andrea´s breath caught in her throat as inebriated blue eyes looked into hers. _Dio_! "I´m sorry to inform you but we are closing."

__________

"Oh, I didn´t realize." Looking into her Cartier Ballon Blue Gold watch, she couldn´t pinpoint what time it was due to the quavering numbers. Realizing that, maybe, she had a glass too much, she lifted her gaze, looking straight into concerned dark eyes. "I´ll be leaving now." Picking up her bag, she eased herself off the bar stool, only to sway and grip the counter for support. "W- _whoa_!"

"Please, let me help you." She heard the bartender offering, alarmed eyes looking at her unsteady figure.

"Thank you but there´s no need to worry. I just lost my balance for a bit. Have a good night." Smiling in acknowledgment at his kind nature, the Carvajal heiress turned to leave before drunkenly stumbling again.

__________

The italian had seen it coming and leaped over the counter, catching the mexican around the waist before she could fall.

"Please, let me help you." Offering again, she smiled in relief at the other woman soft nod. Letting her left arm encircle the petit waist more casually, she led her to the staff´s private lift.

"Where are we going?!" Valentina´s disquieted voice filled the steel compartment as they descended to the underground garage.

_Shit_! _For a Harvard Business Major, she surely was a little stupid, sometimes._ Trying to convey her sincerity, the italian picked a slightly shaking hand before looking straight into scared blue eyes. "I´m not going to harm you in anyway. I just want to take you home safely, I swear." Feeling the tremor subsiding in their clasped hands, she continued. "But if you´ll feel better, I can call a cab for you. I´ll wait until it arrives and you give them your address. Just to be sure that nothing happens."

"Why do you care? You don´t even know me." Blue orbs bored into her own.

Scratching the back of her head, she sighed, before whispering. "I don´t know... I just do." Lowering her gaze, she let go of Valentina´s hand as the elevator dinged, signaling the end of its journey, before the doors opened.

"The floor. It... it is s-swaying." The mexican slurred as she exited the cubicle. Moving swiftly, the italian resumed her hold on the journalist´s waist. "Gracias." Andrea watched as blue eyes looked unfocusedly into her own. "Would you mind... I mean, if it´s not a bother..."

Smiling softly, she gently tightened her grip. "I offered. It´s no bother at all." Feeling the other woman leaning her head against her shoulder, Andrea sighed, catching the faint scent of her perfume. _She smelled wonderfully_. Walking slowly to her car, the bartender opened the passenger´s door before attentively helping the stunning woman inside the vehicle. Knowing from personal experience that the drive was probably going to get her companion into a quiet slumber, she asked for her address, before quickly typing it into the GPS car system and lowering its volume.

__________

Andrea had been parked in front of the journalist house for the last 5 minutes, just watching her sleep. _She looks so peaceful._ Casting one last glance to the dozing woman, she exited her car, moving to the passenger´s door and carefully opening the door.

" _Signorina_." She whispered, taking off the passenger´s seat belt. " _Signorina_." Crouching down besides the other woman, the italian repeated the calling while gently touching her shoulder. She felt the other woman stirring slightly, before drowsy eyes blinked at her. The Italian waited until she was certain that the other woman was alert, before helping her out of the car.

__________

" _Gracias_." Valentina smiled as she felt a gentle hand resuming the previous hold on her waist. She had started walking towards her house, when suddenly her legs gave away. Anxiously, she tried to grab the black shirt near her but her reflexes were just too slow, dulled by the excessive amount of alcohol that she had consumed. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the painful impact with the ground, that surprisingly never came.

__________

Astounded by the full weight suddenly depending on her arm, the italian stumbled but managed to prevent the Mexican’s body from sliding down, and certainly hurtfully onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" The italian asked worriedly. Gently tightening her hold on the lighter brunette´s waist, she waited until the woman steadied herself again.

" _Si. Gracias._ "

Andrea smiled softly at the adorable drunk, adjusting the lean form on her arm and steadily helping the journalist inside the house. Finding her way to the living room, she gently aided Valentina onto the couch. Glancing at her rolex, watching as the pointers gradually moved towards one in the morning, the italian deduced that she overstayed her welcoming. Her eyes then drifted to the expensive sofa, and her lips curved into a small smile as she watched Valentina drowsily laying on it. Her smile widened, as the blue eyed woman shifted, clearly uncomfortable, while muttering something that sounded awfully like _tight murdering dresses_.

Discerning the clear discomfort and wanting to help, the Italian squatted next to the house owner. "Can you stand up, sweetheart?” Confused inebriated eyes looked up at her, as she clarified. “I don´t think you´d be very comfortable sleeping on the couch and…” She felt herself blushing as she stood up, muttering the rest. “…well, it would probably be a good idea to get something a bit less Versace to sleep in, right?”

The fairer brunette chuckled as she tried to stand up. "This is a bit embarrassing, but would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all, Signorina." Curving her frame, the bartender accepted the outstretched hands, and helped the other woman to stand up. The tipsy woman miscalculated the momentum and felt her wobbly frame came in contact with a muscular one.

________

_Oh God_. _Can I stop being an uncoordinated dork?_ Standing chest to chest with the handsome stranger, Valentina gasped, as her brain recognized that albeit muscular, those were definitely breasts, pressing against her own.

“You´re a woman?!”

A soft breathy chuckle hit her nose as hazel eyes peered down at her. “Did I ever claim otherwise?” 

Momentary struck by the green gaze she could now discern in the illuminated space, Valentina blushed for distinct reasons. “Lo siento. That was quite rude of me.” She peered down in embarrassment as she closed her eyes. Calloused hands detaching from her own, and she berated herself for that outcome.

“There´s nothing to apologize for.” The murmur reached her as she felt the stranger´s hands holding her waist, steading her faltering weight. The bartender tone was clearly feminine albeit husky, and her mind hummed in approval. The fragrance that assaulted her senses in their intimate proximity was also pleasant, and the journalist felt herself drifting closer. She opened her eyes, lifting her gaze to warm hazel eyes as her hands, emboldened by inebriated bravery, gained a conscious of their own and converged to the lean body in front of hers, ascending slowly, before entangling behind the stranger´s neck.

"Gracias." She whispered huskily as she closed her eyes and leaned in.

_____

Predicting the move, Andrea turned her face slightly, letting the inebriated woman´s lips graze her cheek. Her reaction was met with surprise, as manicured hands slid from around her neck, and Valentina pushed herself away.

"Why did you avoid it?" The smaller woman brokenly demanded, as sharp and, suddenly, clear eyes pinned Andrea to the spot.

"I won't do something that you might regret." The italian voiced, conflicted eyes peering down at her right hand, that still maintained a loose hold in the other woman´s waist. "And I really think that the only thing you need, right now, is some sleep." The fairer brunette nodded her consent and indicated the location of the master bedroom. She did not resist as she was guided but neither did she snuggle against Andrea´s side as she had done previously, and the darker brunette couldn´t help a small pang of sadness, at the fact.

“I´m gonna get you some water and painkillers and leave them on your bedside table before leaving, ok? Do you need anything else?” The taller voiced, as she helped the dozing woman onto the bed. 

“I don´t think i´ll be able to get the zipper in this state. Can you help me with that?” Soft blue eyes peered back at her under long lashes as white teeth enclosed around a plump bottom lip.

_Cazzo! Cazzo!Cazzo!Cazzo!_ _The Gods might just hate her._ Running a hand through her hair in frustration, she let her gaze roam over the woman seated on the bed.

“Sure.” _Damn. Was that her voice?_ She coughed, trying to get rid of the lower timbre. “Can you just…?”

She watched as Valentina understood her poorly verbalized intention, a small smirk forming on pouty lips before she turned slightly and displayed her back. Sighing in resignation, the italian wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her Gucci slacks before she carefully let her right hand move the silky long tresses over an alluring shoulder. She gulped tensely, as the same hand slowly unzipped the gown, successfully averting her hazel gaze from wandering until the zip was all way down. The Italian watched enraptured as Valentina´s arms encircled her body, holding the dress in place as she moved to her previous position.

“I´ll just …” She motioned her head in the kitchen direction as hooded blue orbs stared directly at her. Her hands trembled and she enclosed them in the security of her slack´s pockets, while her mind screamed at her to turn away as her treacherous eyes absorbed the journalist’s face. _Dio! She´s breathtaking!_ Her breath hitched, as the journalist freed one arm and the dress lowered, exposing more skin. Cursing herself mentally for lingering, the italian turned hastily, retreating to the safety of the kitchen, where she remained until she deemed safe to return to the bedroom. Remaking the previous path, Andrea deposited the items on top of the bedside table, before sneaking one last glance to ensure the welfare of the Carvajal heiress, and stilly letting herself out.

______

Valentina awoke with a splitting headache. _Oh God. I´m never drinking again._ Throwing the covers, she sat up on her bed, noticing for the first time her undressed state. Looking around, she spotted her dress, perfectly laid on her chaise lounge and the medicine in her bedside table. "That´s odd…” Chugging the painkillers with the nearby water, she raised in slight wavering legs, as she tried to let her mind focus while it fought the effects of the hangover. _Nothing_. Her mind was blank. Sighing in defeat, she made her way to the bathroom for a quick and, certainly, cold shower.

She was searching for her beloved black louboutins when she heard the knock on the door. Finding what she was looking for, she opened the prized box, quickly sliding into the high heels. Smiling at her reflection in the spacious walk in closet mirror, she ruffled her locks one last time, before making her way to the front door.

______

"Good morning Miss Carvajal." The driver said, smiling politely. “I already took the liberty of picking your coffee on the way here.”

"Gracias Alirio." The older man watched as she walked besides him to the town car, thanking him again when he opened the door for her. He waited until his younger employer was comfortable, before closing the door and walking to the driver´s seat.

“Should we go directly to the office, Miss?” The chauffer offered the hot beverage he knew the younger woman favored, and smiled in amusement as the brunette woman shoot forward to grab it with both hands.

“My savior. And yes, please. Eva is already waiting for me, I´m sure.” The older man chuckled at the huffed tone. Looking one last time into the review mirror, he smiled as she contently sipped the beverage with one hand while the other already scrolled away on the phone, before starting the car and driving to the family´s office building.

________

"Vale. Vale. Valentina!"

Wincing slightly at the sudden outburst, she squinted at her sister´s raised eyebrow.

"Eva! Could you, please, refrain from raising your voice?" Rubbing her right hand against her temple, she tried to sooth the pain. Her hangover was only mildly annoying, at the moment, but bright lights and loud voices still left her on the edge.

"I tried. You weren´t listening."

"I´m sorry. I´m a bit distracted today. You were saying?"

"I asked how this month issue is going. I know that politics and architecture are completed. Renata also reported that the music parameter is being taken care of, but we need the culture section.”

Valentina adjusted her position in the chair as she regarded the CEO.

“The team is just finishing the editing and we have a meeting later to oversee the end result.” 

Her phone beeped and she looked at it. Seeing her brother´s name flashing in the screen, she showed it to Eva and at the slight nod, she accepted the call.

“How´s my favorite sister?” Valentina´s smile blossomed as Guille´s joyful timbre filled her ear.

“I have a mild headache but overall, I´m good. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“Did Eva talk to you about my thoughts regarding the hot spots around the city for this month´s issue?”

“You´re the CFO of the company but I´m still the administrator of the magazine. You remember, right? It was actually your idea, older brother.” She cheekily verbalized.

“Valeeeee.” She chuckled at the indignated huff. A fondness seized her, as she recalled his enthusiastic enouncement for a youthful injection to the company. His plan revolved around a publication with a particular focus in a blend between culture, politics and architecture and he deemed Valentina as the perfect candidate for the administrator´s position. It was hard. They worked nonstop for a year, but their issues were now the most sought after read between young adults, gaining more supporters from different ages as their publications became available.

“I was kidding.” Blue eyes twinkled in amusement, as she playfully enquired. “Is this about the club that Renata is always gushing about?”

“It´s not a club. It´s a bar.” Valentina humorously rolled her eyes at the indignant interjection. “It’s a bit upscale and the prices are a little…hmmmm, well… but everything is just so great. The interior design is minimalist yet still cozy and the drinks are marvelous. I think it would be a good addition to the issue.” He concluded matter of factly.

Eva cleared her throat, flaunting her palpable annoyance at being left out of the conversation.

“Gui, I´m with Eva so I´ll put this on speaker ok?” 

“Sure. ´Sup Eva?”

Valentina laughed at her sister scrunched nose.

“Hello Guillermo.”

“Ugh, so uptight.”

“Sooo… seeing as its Friday, do you lovely ladies fancy a night out?”

At Eva´s affirmative nod, she voiced their agreement. “We´re in. I´m assuming you already picked the place.” Valentina´s saucy retort was met with two pairs of chuckles.

“Yep. That way we get the Board´s opinion on the subject.” Her brother´s eagerness was tangible on his timbre. “If we agree, we can advance with the review. 21hish is ok?”

________________

Eva watched as her sister´s casually disconnected the phone. From her raised position, leaning against the oak desk, she could clearly see the tired eyes the younger Carvajal sported, and she sighed concernedly.

“Vale.”

The younger brunette hummed before blue orbs raised to meet her own.

“How are you?” Eva had seen the pictures of Juliana and the blonde model last night, and she assumed her sister had too. She sighed as her heart broke all over again for the younger Carvajal. In the quietude of some nights, she contemplated about Valentina´s kismet, and in those that her cynicism triumphed her romanticism, she knew there was no other possible outcome for the younger brunette´s relationship. Unlike Valentina and Juliana´s previous relationship, her own didn´t work based on infatuation, but on appearances, so Mateo and her compromised, as a divorce wouldn´t benefit their individual careers. If Eva was honest with herself, her real marriage was to her work, and the only love she could liberate was already filled by her siblings and her descendant.

“I´m good. I mean…” The CEO watched as blue eyes filled with tears and she moved near, letting her hand graze the younger woman shoulder, in voiceless support. “You know, I´m dealing.”

“You should take some days off, Vale. You´ve been working insanely hours and that´s not a good coping mechanism.”

“I…I can´t.” The younger woman´s hands trembled slightly, as their grip intensified on the phone, still in her lap. “A free mind will take my thoughts straight to her. And what she´s doing…who´s she seeing…”

“Vale…”

“I know that it’s ridiculous. I mean… _Dios_!... We didn´t even talk for almost a week before we decided to visit the therapist… but… it´s just hard.” A quiet sob broke from Valentina and Eva promptly kneeled beside her younger sibling, encompassing the lean form in her arms. _Her Saint Laurent pants be damned._

“Vale. There´s nothing ridiculous about it.” Her own eyes brimmed with tears as Valentina´s arms, aguishly, encircled her own frame. “I know that nothing I can say will make it better, but just know that I´m always here for you ok? It will take time, but it will get better. I promise.”

_______

Valentina remained still, staring unseeingly at the outline of the city that her high office provided. The meeting was over and the article was ready for printing. Everything was done for the day and most of the Carvajal employees were, certainly, already at their home with their loved ones. She could feel tears prick at the back of her eyes as her mind travelled to previous years when that happened to her as well. Feeling her knees buckling, she let herself fall onto her office chair.

"Why do I only remember the pleasant times?" She sighed frustratingly, as she combed her fingers through her long hair. “Most of the time, I arrived late to an empty house…” She murmured, disheartenedly. 

Getting up and picking her bag, the brunette tried not to think about Juliana. It was a herculean effort. She missed the stylist and it hurt not to see Juliana. But it especially hurt to see that the other woman was doing okay without her.

_´It will take time, but it will get better_.` Eva´s voice rang in her head as she stared at the office door. She couldn´t be more grateful for her siblings’ support, since the breakup. Eva had been particularly unwearying. Her older sister readily readjusted her living arrangement, selling her late home and purchasing a new one, in another part of the city, so Valentina would not have to succumb to the grief of her memories. That helped a bit. Going back to a house that didn´t hold any vestige of Juliana was better than being constantly assaulted by experiences of their years together.

“Maybe it will…” She mumbled softly, turning the doorknob and walking out of her premises, before quietly closing it again. Looking down at her watch, she cursed. _Shit. Shit. Shit. I´m so late_. Calling Alirio, she stirred her pace as she made her way to the elevator. She just hoped that the bar had some food as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep going? [Please, don´t hate me.]
> 
> Author´s Note:   
> This fiction came after long conversations regarding my own experience and some of my close friends. Covid and the recurring free time that it offered, introduced me to the story of Juliana and Valentina and well, I got inspired. This story starts in the same way as a previous fiction of mine, so if it sounds familiar, it probably is. 
> 
> Tthis won´t be a sad fiction. It will have sad parts tho´. And for the ones missing Juliana, she´ll make her presence soon. 
> 
> P.S. There´s no bad guys in this fiction. There´s just human beings living their life the best way they know.   
> P.S.2 English is not my main language so I apologize for all my mistakes.


End file.
